


Lance's Plan

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Adopted Children, Adoption, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Future, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Plans For The Future, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 5: MuseFandom: Voltron Legendary DefendersKeith and Lance are inspired to make a little plan for the future.Oneshot/drabble





	Lance's Plan

"Keith..." Lance draped himself dramatically over the shoulders of his boyfriend. He was pouting a little. And his eyes were closed too. "Babe, we need to adopt all the children in the universe." Whether they were humans or aliens or not, it didn't matter to him.

Keith's eyes softened a little, and he turned back towards him.

"That's an awful big family, Lance."

Now Lance smiled. His eyes crinkled. "Well...my mama wants a big family. I don't think she'll mind."

It was Keith's turn to smile now. He had grown up mostly without either of his parents...in foster care. So that would be nice. The best thing he could ever imagine right now. "...you're a dork."

Lance leaned back against him again happily.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But it's okay, because I'm your dork."

And that he was.


End file.
